In-Flight Fucking
by Artful Doodler
Summary: Set in alternate universe. Taken from Tony Stark's point of view.


I really should stop staring at his ass, other people in the waiting area might notice.

Or he might notice himself.

But what else is there to do, waiting to board a plane after I've read all the magazines already? There's a gorgeous chunk of man meat not 20 feet away from me, standing there with his bag over his shoulder, looking out the windows at the planes coming and going.

He's hot. Black hair, pale white skin, nice lips. The muscles of his arms move when he shifts the weight of his bag over his shoulder. His jeans are a tiny bit too tight, just enough to accent and highlight the beautiful butt they cover. His groin area looks full and impressive too. I wonder if the guy has any idea how amazingly erotic he is, just standing there waiting.

Probably not.

My own dick is getting hard just looking at him. I'd like to touch myself, to rub my cock through my shorts, but I know _that_ would get noticed. So I just sit here, watching him.

I would so love to see him naked. I would do love to get him naked. Undress him slowly. I wonder what would happen if I just went over to him, took his bag off his shoulder and set it down, slipped my hands into the top of his jeans, grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. I wonder what his chest looks like. Hairy or smooth? Slender of defined? Small nipples, big nipples, erect nipples? Tattooed or unmarked?

Any or all of the above, it all sounds hot to me.

I imagine him looking down at me and smiling with a small nod of his head and I'd be delighted to see tiny flecks of gold in his green eyes. With my mouth watering I'd look down at his crotch, the growing shape of his dick under the fabric of his pants intoxicating. My fist would unfasten his belt, then the buttons of his fly. I'd part the separated halves of his pants to reveal his boxer shorts beneath. I'd touch his cock through the boxers, rubbing it gently. Then I'd grip the waistband and pull them out and down, revealing his gorgeous tool. Big, uncut, pale like the rest of his skin are the first thoughts that jump into my mind as I look at it. A tiny pearl of precome would be oozing from his dick, and before I could stop myself I'd be moving forward and licking off that tin treasure. Then I'd use my fingers to very gently el back the protective foreskin, and his cock head would be revealed like a ripe fruit. Despite being pink it is still lighter in colour than the foreskin and the shaft. I'd open my mouth and take his cock head inside, closing my lips and surrounding it with soft warmth.

All I'd want to do is make him feel good. I'd use my tongue to caress the head and massage it gently. "A-a-ah…" I'd hear the man say, and I'd take that as permission to continue. I'd go for it and suck his cock like I'd never sucked before, with a single goal: to give my best blow job ever. The man would put his hands in my hair and hold my head in place, buried in his crotch. I'd try to take more dick-length down my throat then I ever had before, inhaling his tool and breathing through my nose…

Suddenly the hot guy turns away from the window, and my fantasy dissipates like smoke in air. I hope he doesn't notice me staring. Wait a minute, maybe I hope he does notice. I'm pretty good-looking myself! I'd think I was hot if I were him.

What the fuck am I thinking about?

Holy shit, he's walking this way.

Look away, I tell myself, look away! Don't stare at him like a fucking psycho! He's getting closer. I can't help myself – I look at his crotch, and the bulge there makes me want to stick out my tongue like a panting dog.

He stops right in front of where I'm sitting, and his groin is practically right in front of my face.

What's he doing?

Then I remember – I'm sitting right under the fucking video monitor with the arrival and departure times on it! He's reading the screen, not checking me out!

But then he does something unexpected.

He sits down next to me.

Now, there's plenty of empty chairs here in the waiting lounge. He didn't have to sit right next to me. People hardly ever sit down right next to someone they don't know unless there's nowhere to sit.

And this hunk was choosing to sit next to me. He slings his bag down off his shoulder and settles into his seat. He relaxes his legs and they spread a little, just enough for his right leg to touch mine.

Public male-male touching is usually broken instantly. It's an unspoken rule – guys don't touch other guys in public. The instant his leg touched mine, I had to make a choice. Should I break the contact or let it continue? It takes less than a second to decide, and the choice I make surprises me.

I maintain the contact.

I guess my unconscious mind is braver than my conscious mind. But the hot guy doesn't seem to mind. In fact, it looks like he's made the same decision I have.

I imagine touching his chest with my hands, running them over his pecs, down the hollow between them, to his abs, feeling the muscles through the skin, then unbuttoning his jeans, slipping my hands into his jeans, reaching around his waist to grab his ass, loving the tightness of my hands trapping his butt cheeks, trapped themselves by the fabrics of his pants…

He doesn't look at me. He just keeps looking ahead, out the windows, still watching the planes. I look around myself, to see if anyone has noticed our touching. But there's no one close enough to see it.

I let one of my hands, which had been resting on my lap, move a little closer to him. When there is no response I move it more, until I am touching his leg with my fingers. I flex them, doing a tiny stroking pattern against the fabric of his pants. There's so little reaction from him I wonder if he even feels me touching him.

But I get my response a second later, when I innocently look over at him by turning my head a little to my left. My eyes instinctively drop to his crotch, and there I see the shape of his dick in his pants.

It's getting bigger.

Unmistakably bigger!

I grin at no one in particular as I realize this trip isn't going to be so boring after all. The guy next to me leans back in his seat and stretches his arms up casually. When he brings them down he lets his right arm come down behind me. Very gently he grasps my shoulder. My dick is getting hard. I'm just trying to decide what to do next when the voice of an airline employee announces that boarding for my flight is about to begin.

I've been so into the hot guy that I haven't noticed that the plane has pulled up to the gate and is ready for its passengers.

The sexy man and I break our contact instantly and stand up. We don't look at each other as we sling our bags and get in line with the other people waiting. We wait for the first-class people to board and I look at the guy's back, butt, and legs – which are all sexy from that angle.

I follow him into the plane when it's our turn, down the ramp and into the aisle between the seats. Despite the people around us we might as well be alone. He's all I can see, all I can think about. He glances at his ticket, checks the numbers of the luggage compartment to his left, and slides into his seat.

Shit! Reality check – we're not the only people in the world. We're just two of the people boarding this plane, and by no coincidence will we miraculously be seated next to each other!

I check my own ticket and sure enough my seat is nowhere near the hot guy's. Damn it! The people behind me are getting impatient, I have to keep walking down the aisle and stop blocking the line. As I reluctantly keep walking, I glance back. The sexy guy is looking at me.

He winks at me!

I head down the aisle, knowing the grin on my face is as wide as this plane's wingspan. I find my seat, stow my bag, and sit down between the two least sexy people I can imagine – two elderly women. But I don't care – the hot guy looked at me and winked – our attraction is definitely mutual, the arm wasn't a mistake. I don't hear the safety guidelines or the captain's greeting. I don't feel the plane's taxiing or its take-off.

All I can think of is him, and my cock hardens in my pants again.

I take off my sweatshirt, use it to cover my lap, and slide my hands beneath it. Glancing to my right I see one of the women is engrossed in the book she's reading, and on my left the other one is listening to her portable CD player with her eyes closed. So they don't notice me as I feel myself through my pants. I rub my cock through the fabric and it feels good. I wish I could close my eyes and just have a nice jerk-off session thinking about the hot guy, but I have to stay alert and make sure no one catches me. So I just touch myself slowly under my sweatshirt, just enjoying that even though I wish it was him what was touching me.

Then I realize something. I have to piss!

I awkwardly get up and squeeze past the women into the aisle. The restroom is at the rear of our plane. The hot guy is sitting ahead of me, the opposite direction. I look his way hopefully, thinking maybe he'll be looking back and see me. He isn't of course. I can't even tell which head is his here anyway.

Oh, well, I think, turning back the other way and heading from the restroom. When I get there I wait for the person inside to finish and come out, then go inside and turn the knob marked OCCUPIED.

I unzip my pants, let them drop, and take out my cock so I can piss.

What was that noise? Someone was opening the door!

"Do you mind?" I say irritably, and crane my neck around to see what air-headed flight attendant or pudgy father of four has ignored the OCCUPIED sign.

It's the hot guy from the waiting room.

My mouth drops open.

"Uh…" I say, "I didn't…"

But what could I say?

What is customary to say to a guy you thought you had no chance of making it with who then shows up at your restroom door on a crowded airline flight

"Well, let me in before someone catches us!" he says, shoving himself into the tiny enclosed space and closing the door behind him.

"But, how did you…?" I ask stupidly. We are mashed up against each other in the tiny space of this restroom. The handsome stranger's breath is hot in my face.

"How did I know you wanted to do me?" he asks.

I nod.

"Because I want to do you just as badly!" he says with a laugh. "Didn't you see me staring at you in the reflection of the window?"

"Reflection?" I repeat. "I thought you were watching the planes!"

"The planes! I don't watch planes when there's a guy as hot as you within 20 feet of me! That's why I came over and sat down beside you – we were cruising each other!"

"Well, we were – but…" I trail off. "What the fuck."

"We don't have much time," he says, "let's make the most of it."

He leans forward and our lips meet. The kiss is exciting, passionate, really hot, and a little scary – what if someone else has to use the restroom? What if a flight attendant catches us? I push my tongue into his mouth and explore, running it over his teeth and feeling his own tongue.

The stranger tastes good, and I know he likes me in there because he makes a noise that is a combination laugh-sigh. He wraps his arms around me and squeezes me tight. The roar of the airplane's engines is all around us, and I almost forget my fear, almost forget the other people on the plane.

It is just us – me and the hot guy – and we are the only ones that matter.

"Do you have any condoms?" I ask.

He pats his pants pockets.

"Always," he says.

"What's your name?"

"Loki."

"Well, Loki, fuck me!" I say, awkwardly turning around in the tiny space so I am facing away from him. His crotch is right up against my butt. I am so horny for him I want to shove his ass backward into him, but I know he needs all the room he can to do what he's gotta do.

I hear him unzip his pants, tear open a condom package and slide the latex sheath over his meat.

"Got any lube in that pocket of yours?" I ask over my shoulder.

"Sure do!" After digging through his pocket again he squeezes some lube into his hard dick and slicks it up.

"You ready?" Loki asks.

"Yeah," I say, itching to feel him inside my body. "Do me!" There's no time for foreplay. Loki uses his hand to guide his cock to my hungry hole, and when he's in the right position he shoves himself inside me!

Fuck, it hurts but it's fucking awesome – feels so good. Normally I prefer to have a guy rim me and slowly work his way into me, but this was a tight situation in every way and I just want him to fuck me and fuck me fast! I push my ass against Loki's cock and we both groan as he goes in even deeper.

He starts fucking me now, thrusting in and pulling out as much as the tiny restroom allows. Although our range of movement is smaller than I'm used to, this is every bit as hot as the times I've fucked with lots of room. Maybe, I realize, it's even hotter!

Loki is fucking me fast and hard.

I groan with exertion and am glad that the roar of engines drowns the sound out.

"Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, _yeah_!" he grunts in my ear. This is so hot, so intense; I grab my cock and start fisting it hard. Pleasure courses thought me from front to rear. I feel ready to explode. I'm almost ready to come; Loki is fucking me so good!

"I'm gonna shoot!" he says.

"Go for it, man!" I say over my shoulder. "You've just about got me there too!"

Loki grabs my hips hard and shoves himself into me one last time.

"_F-u-u-uck ye-a-a-ah_!" he groans, and I know he is shooting off inside me. My own orgasm can't be delayed and explodes within me. I angle my cock down into the open toilet and watch my pearl-white sperm shoot down into the hole. The pleasure courses through me and I feel like I'm flying.

Which I am, of course.

"Fuck," Loki says.

"We did it," I say. "We really did it. Who knew this was possible?"

"What do you mean?" he asks me as he pulls out and sips up.

"Who knew I could see a hot guy and wind up getting fucked by him an hour later, on a plane?"

"This flight's just beginning," Loki says as he turns me around to face him. We kiss. "The sky's the limit."


End file.
